


I Can't Believe It's Not Peter

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Doppelganger, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar-disguised-as-Peter challenge Claire to identify the real deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe It's Not Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Written well over a year ago for a Heroes threesome meme. The prompt was, "Sylar messing with either Claire or Peter using his shapeshifting...one of them has to be in on the secret (and horribly conflicted about it), and he must reveal himself by the end."

Sylar sat at the table reading a newspaper, pretending not to notice how Peter, now his roommate, kept glancing at him while running himself a glass of water. Not until Peter slurped loudly, a typically passive-aggressive bid for attention, did he look up from the review of Inglourious Basterds. “What?”

“Claire sent me a text at work today, said she couldn't wait for tonight.”

“Lucky you.”

“She said she hoped I'd do what I did on Tuesday again.”

“So?”

“I wasn't home on Tuesday.”

Sylar's eyebrows rose. “How very odd!”

Peter frowned. “Did you sleep with her while pretending to be me?”

“Intriguing hypothesis. You should be a TV detective.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see whether I could do a better you than you.” Feigning boredom, he shook his paper straight and looked back down. “I already knew that I could do her better than you can.”

“Was she drunk?”

“Does she have to be drunk to screw you?”

“I'm trying to understand how she didn't know it was you.”

“Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't care.”

“If that's the case, why isn't she texting you?”

“Want to test her?” Sylar dropped the paper and beamed up at Peter with his own pretty face. “We've replaced Claire's regular uncle with a guy who only briefly thought he was. Let's see if she notices!”

“You're a sick pig.”

“Come on, Peter. You and Claire have this special bond, right? Ever since you stopped me from killing her that first time? She must be able to tell you from me in a straight comparison.”

Peter's nostrils flared in a very satisfying way—so competitive, so predictable. “You're on.”

*

“Hi Peter,” Claire said cheerfully when she breezed through the door of the apartment not five minutes later, her expression turning nonplussed when she saw her boyfriend sitting beside himself on the couch. “Hi . . . Peter?”

“We were hoping you could help us with a little experiment,” one of the Peters began, and the other picked up the thread. “I'm sure you've already guessed that one of us is Sylar. We want you to deduce which one.”

“How? Am I supposed to ask you each questions, or—?”

“Not quite.” The Peters rose off the couch one after the other, crossing the room towards her. “We had in mind a different sort of oral exam.”

Working together, the two Peters had Claire naked on the bed in a matter of seconds, hands and mouths spreading over her body hungrily before they pulled back to undress each other. They took turns eating her out, eliciting moans at a range of pitches, but it was working together, identical faces pressed cheek to cheek while they lapped in perfect synchrony at both sides of her clit, that they made her come so hard she fainted.

When she revived they were lying on either side of her, grinning at each other over her body and lazily stroking each other's still-duplicate arms.

“Have you figured it out yet?” one Peter asked. “Which of us is the real deal?”

“Of course I have,” Claire said, and Sylar snorted at the tickling shiver of her dishonesty. Claire rolled away, into the arms of the Peter with the deadpan expression. She glanced back with a smug look. “For someone who's so proud of his acting abilities, you haven't got much of a poker face.”

The original Peter laughed and Sylar rolled his eyes. “Think that's funny? Care to try your hand at being me?”

“Eventually,” Peter said, reaching over to absorb his ability. “First I want to try being her.”


End file.
